Tierra
Tierra (テラ, Tera) is one of the "Five Fingers" of the New Bloodline. His alias, Tierra, is Spanish for earth, ground, or dirt. Overview Judging by his ancestry and name, Tierra seems to be a Spanish man. He is a rather vain member of the New Bloodline, preferring to buy branded goods like watches and jackets, though as a running gag he is frequently robbed of these things(even Neuro's Demon World Tool, Evil Gauntlet comically stole his boots). He is also quite a narcissist, believing his face as an icon and the most important thing in his life. Because of this, he made sure X's cells were not implanted in his face. The only other person whose face he feels is more perfect is Sicks, though he does state "the world has no need for two icons" in his encounter with Neuro, implying that he may have acknowledged Neuro as an equal. Tierra is the most friendly and pleasant member of the Five Fingers, though not by a large margin. Yako also notices this and states he doesn't look like a bad person on the inside. Tierra even claims that he may be able to easily get along with Neuro if they had met under different circumstances. It may be because of this friendliness that Kasai calls Tierra an idiot. When Tierra gets serious however, he becomes a dangerous opponent(or as Kasai puts it, he becomes a frightening idiot). Tierra becomes very aggressive when his face is attacked. While he initially shows reluctance in killing humans, he later admits it is because he cannot stand looking at faces in agony, something he would consider to be ugly, and he would gladly kill the humans to rid the sight from his eyes. He had also shown some discontent for them even before becoming a member of the New Bloodline, thinking of them imcompetent and unintelligent people who cannot see the value of earth. History Tierra was originally a famous businessman dealing with real estates. He methods in the business were very harsh, and he would simply kick people out from their homes to turn the land into a golf course or industrial sewage when a land's resources were used up. His abilities of insight into the earth was eventually noticed by the New Bloodline, and he was encountered by Sicks in his office when he came to Japan to buy some land. Later in the series, it is revealed that sometime before leaving his job Tierra had bought a luxurious mansion from Dr. Honjou. The mansion had a huge amount of land underneath it and was to be given to Sicks to turn it into their headquarters. Tierra's ancestors were the conquerors of the Americas, the Conquistadores. The Conquistadores plundered the lands of the Incan and Aztec people, stealing the wealth of the kingdoms and effectively wiping the tribes off the face of the earth, turning the same land into their own. According to Tierra, the complete erasure of these tribes was a result of the Conquistadors being part of the New Bloodline, and he eventually came to inherit all of the evil ambitions his ancestors had held, making him a conqueror of humans. Abilities Exceptional knowledge on earth Like DR's knowledge on water before him, Tierra has similarly exceptional knowledge on earth and ground, being able to tell how soft the ground is and at what point to hit to completely shatter the whole area. By utilizing this knowledge, he can break the ground underneath his opponent just by tapping it with his heel at a certain point. At a much grander scale, he can smash through the bedrock to create a hole to devour an entire city. High endurance Tierra also has incredible endurance due to having X's implanted cells in his body. He is able to take many gunshots, though he will be left flinched for a few seconds. Transformation He can also use X's transforming ability everywhere on his body except his face. His preferred transformation is having missiles ripping out of his body to shoot his opponents, though he can also transform into a hulking monstrosity. Besides that, Tierra can attach a twisted piece of metal around his body to be used in a similar fashion as X when he put iron claws into his knuckles. Having X's cells in his body however makes Tierra inherit the same weaknesses as X, which are electrocution and gunshots in the body joints. Self Destruction Should the need for it come, Tierra had installed a self destruct bomb in his mouth just in case he gets in a bad situation. He activates it by opening his jaw wide, breaking the fuse to start up the bomb. Plot Overview After Neuro's fight with DR, Usui began taking control of the control of the situation and managed to make things go smoothly in the city again. Noticing this, Tierra was assigned to kill Usui. He successfully gets close enough to Usui, but was filled with bullets when Usui turned around to reveal he had known Tierra was stalking him all along. Tierra quickly smashes the ground to create a diversion and escapes to meet Kasai, who promptly makes fun of his performance. Soon, Tierra appears at a public park and was being oogled by some girls(though what they were oogling wasn't him but his expensive belongings). After the girls made off with his belongings and left Tierra half-naked, he encounters Neuro for the first time. Neuro and Tierra make small talk, but after a while Tierra reveals his identity as a member of the New Bloodline by burying all the girls from earlier in the ground. Before he leaves, he injures Neuro with a couple of machineguns. Later, Tierra invites Neuro over for "a bit of terrorism" at a construction site. When Neuro reaches the selected destination, Tierra reveals his plans to break the earth underneath the area by using the buildings like a hammer and nail. Neuro is forced to use Evil Tree twice to stop this, the second for when Tierra attempted to kill the crowd of people he had buried nearby. Neuro manages to weaken Tierra during the fight, but noticing his own strength draining away, he asks the crowd of people from earlier to help kill the one who put them in such a state. Sasazuka notices Neuro doing this and shoots Tierra when he tries to retaliate. After being electrocuted by Neuro, Tierra decides to end everything by activating a self-destruct bomb in himself. Before his entire body can be destroyed by the explosion however, Neuro uses Evil Surfacer to prevent his head from being destroyed, forcing Tierra to stare at his own distorted face before dying. Neuro leaves Tierra's head at the crime scene later for the police to pick up and investigate. Trivia Tierra represents "Earth"(土) of Five elements.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The New Bloodline Category:Villains Category:Deceased